1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for providing fusing for electrical apparatus, and more particularly to method and apparatus for providing fusing for submersible switchgear or submersible transformers which utilize plug-in bushings of the reconnectable, submersible type, or of providing fusing for padmounted switchgear or transformers utilizing the same type of bushings for "dead front" connection applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed in the prior art relating to submersible electrical apparatus contained in insulating oil filled tanks to locate the fuses protecting that apparatus in fluid-tight insulating containers which project into the tanks. The fuses of this prior art are current limiting fuses, and the insulating containers are sealed to exclude insulating oil from contact with the fuses. Since the fuses of these prior art devices are maintained dry, with air insulation surrounding them, by insulating containers which seal them off from the surrounding oil, these prior art devices have a basic and serious limitation in that the heat generated by the fuses cannot effectively escape from the insulating containers except by conduction through their associated electrical conductors. It has been found, for example, that it is not reasonable to expect adequate heat dissipation when using fuses in these prior art devices which are rated above 40 amps at 15 kilovolts.